Ember and Midnight
by Project Wolfheart
Summary: Calla and Sabrina Snow are normal sisters, while Calla reads Warriors. But when they are both kidnapped and killed by their own kidnapper and taken to the Warriors world, can Calla help Sabrina survive to get back to their own world?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Haha! I'm doing another story :3 Omigosh, I have like, so many stories to type and update! IT'S SO HARD XD I have currently 6 stories, but hopefully when I don't have writer's block it'll be…huh…10 stories! Dang :3 So three new stories for Adventure Time, Percy Jackson, and Nightshade! YEAH BUDDY! So this is basically your typical 'Twoleg-turn-into-cat thing'. But I made the 'deaths' different than like, fire and drowning :P FUN! So here's my newest story, **_**Ember and Midnight**_**. Hope you enjoy!**_

(Calla's POV)

I laughed as I scored another basket. "Yeah buddy!" I fist pumped the air and grinned. I heard feet moving and whirled around. My sister Sabrina stood there rolling her eyes at me. I made the face with one eyebrow up and the other down. "I'm a flipping ninja!" I laughed.

Sabrina smacked her gum. "Yeah right, we all know it's because you were apparently a 'cat' when you were born, because of your stupid Warriors books." I gave a fake growl. "My Warrior books are effing awesome! Don't you dare insult my epic books!"

My older sister rolled her eyes. "Right. So I'll be inside, while you sweat outside in the sweltering sun. Bye!" Sabrina walked back inside the house texting on her phone. I rolled my eyes and looked across the street for no reason. Suddenly spotting a tortoiseshell cat, I smiled at it. "Hi cat." I said. Mentally going through the warrior cats, I found the cat perfect for this one. "Hello Spottedleaf." I smiled again. 'Spottedleaf' meowed and ran off. I grinned and walked inside the house.

By the way, my names Calla Snow. My sister is Sabrina Snow, my slightly older sister. She thinks she's perfect and awesome because she's in the popular group at school. On the other hand, I'm at the middle with my friends. I'm 16 years old, while Sabrina is almost 17. I usually play sports and read a lot, while Sabrina gossips and does her makeup A LOT. It's seriously annoying.

Sabrina was sitting on the couch, doing her makeup as usual. I went to my room and shut the door. Racing to my bed, I grabbed the Last Hope and reread the end. Smiling sadly, I put the book on my dresser and lay on my bed. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Sabrina yelled, "You get it! I'm doing my nails so you have to!" I groaned and buried my head in my fluffy pillow. "You get it!" I hollered back.

Sabrina muttered a few curse words and got up. I watched from my room at the back of the house. Sabrina opened the door. "Hello?" She snapped. Suddenly a bag was thrown over her head. My sister screamed and I raced out of my room to find a burly man putting my sister in a giant sack. "Stop struggling and your punishment won't be as bad." He snapped at Sabrina.

I gave a cat yowl and started running fast. He looked up as I whacked his head with my foot. He yelled curse words and punched me in the chest. I grunted as I fell backwards. I leaped to my feet as he rushed at me with the sack. He threw it over my head and I yelled in outrage. "Let us go you piece of fox dung!" I howled. The man stared at me. "Weird kid." He muttered. "Say that to my face stupid!" I yelled. He kicked me in the stomach and I sucked in a grunt of pain. "Shut up kid!" He yelled back. He tied the bag and slung it over his shoulder, me and Sabrina still screaming inside. The kidnapper looked around the house, picked up jewelry, and walked outside to his van outside.

~~~~~A while later~~~~~

(Sabrina's POV)

I woke up from that horrible car ride. That sack was disgusting and it smelled like gym socks and horrible things. "So you're awake." A quiet voice sounded in the dark and I jumped. "Relax; it's just me Sabrina." Calla's voice sounded deadly in the shadows. I barely remembered anything but when Calla had attacked the man, showing true courage to try to save me.

I looked around and tried to get up. Cold things were encircling my wrists; I looked down to find metal cuffs preventing us from escaping. "What happened?" I asked. Calla moved slightly so I could finally see her. I glanced at her and almost screamed. Blood was trickling down her face and she had bruises _everywhere_. Calla had a black eye and cuts on her wrists and body.

"What happened?" I almost yelled. Calla flicked a gaze at me. "It's what happens when you defy the 'Shadow.' It's what he calls himself, 'cause he appeared and disappeared just like one. I fought like you saw me, but he still caught me." Calla's brown hair was ruffled with a little bit of blood in it and her green eyes were full of pain. I could hardly bear to see my sister like this. She really needed to fix her hair.

Calla managed a faint grin. "Your hair is really messy and your nails almost broke in the van." I touched my black hair and winced. Then I looked down at my nails and almost shrieked. There were filthy and almost gone. A noise sounded behind me and my head snapped up. A man walked into the small cell and glared at us. "I will tell you what to do around here." He commanded. Calla rolled her eyes and mimicked him. I held in a snicker but gasped as the 'Shadow' moved towards Calla and punched her full in the face, sending more blood down her nose.

Calla took a deep breath and remained calm, but her green eyes showed murderous fury. I shuddered at it. The 'Shadow' looked at me and gave me a really creepy smile. "This is my end of the bargain for you, pretty one." I winced at that. "You stay here and become my little slave and watch your sister get beat up every day, or I kill you both. What's it gonna be?"

I glanced at Calla, who was watching me. She gave me a small nod and sat back, exhausted. I knew what I had to do. I knew my purpose now.

(Calla's POV)

I gave Sabrina a small nod, which she gave me an answer with her blue eyes. I sat back and waited to see the Shadow's reaction. Sabrina glared at the man and said, "We're going to die. It's better than becoming your slave and watching Calla get beat up." The Shadow gasped and glared at me. I gave him a grin with bloody teeth.

"I want a request!" I yelled out. I've been known for being absolutely random at times, and this was one of those times. The Shadow glared at me more. "What?" He growled. I laughed and said, "I want to die fighting you. Like a true warrior would die." I knew that the Shadow had no idea what I was talking about; I was talking about my Warrior books. I wanted to die like Hollyleaf, Ferncloud, Mousefur, Spottedleaf, and Firestar, as they all died fighting for ThunderClan. Of course, RiverClan is way better than ThunderClan.

The Shadow gaped at me then shook himself out of his trance. "So be it." He growled. He looked at Sabrina. "How do you want to die? Drowning, fire, strangling, the list goes on forever." Sabrina gulped and looked at me. I thought at her and hoped she got the message. She nodded at me and turned back to the Shadow.

"I want to drink something that kills you immediately." She said with a determined voice. The Shadow grumbled something about that it wasn't a way to die honorably like me. He just nodded and walked off. Sabrina instantly was at my side. "Calla! We just signed ourselves to die! It's your entire fault as usual Lily!"

I wondered if I had ever mentioned that Calla was another name for Lily. I snickered and my sister glared at me. "What are you laughing about? We're going to die!" "Yeah," I replied. "But I'm getting the better death by fighting. I'm gonna be a true warrior for once Sabrina. I'm gonna die fighting." She sighed.

The Shadow came back and handed Sabrina a drink. He turned to unlock my cuffs. I jumped up and did the move that the Kung Fu panda did. Sabrina snickered and the Shadow glared at her, shutting her up. "Bring it on stupid! You couldn't hurt me cause I got the powers of Chuck Norris himself!" I taunted. Sabrina couldn't hold it in and let out a giggle. The Shadow whirled around and yelled at my sister, "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

I let out a yowl. "For the Clans!" I randomly yelled. I raced towards him as he turned around. A single punch to the face sent him staggering backwards. He wiped some blood off his face and ran at me, spitting curse words. He swung his fist at me and I dodged. Ducking to the ground, one kick where it hurt right in the jewels sent him almost collapsing. Sabrina started laughing as he whimpered, "My jewels." I laughed too and turned around, knowing what was gonna happen next. It was a good way to die. I had heard it was peaceful dying, like going to sleep. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow.

Sabrina's scream echoed in my ear as something slammed into my back, sending me to the cold ground. The Shadow pummeled me with his fists drawing blood everywhere. Finally he kicked me in the chest and I fell backwards. He raised his foot over my ribcage. For a final hit and insult, I thrust upwards with my foot and hit him in the jewels again.

The Shadow grunted and glared at me. "Time to die you stupid kid." He snarled. I just rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah, quit the talking already. Sheesh." He held his foot slightly higher and I closed my eyes, hearing Sabrina sob as she held the bottle up to her lips.

"Die." The man snarled and thrust his foot down. I gritted my teeth and didn't let a cry of agony slip out. I heard a crack and knew it was my ribs. Some blood trickled from my lips and the man smirked. "You'll be dead in a minute." He grinned. The Shadow gave me one final look and walked from the room.

I said only one word. "Sabrina." I rasped. I heard movement and my sister's face was above me, tears trickling down her face. I faintly smiled. "I'm a warrior. I did it." I murmured. Sabrina sobbed. "My Lily. Calla, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." I just nodded. "I'll see you in StarClan Sabrina." I rasped. Sabrina held the bottle and looked at me. "StarClan?"

"It's the heaven for cats when they die." I murmured. Sabrina nodded and smiled. "See you in StarClan then, Lily." I let a tear slip from my eyes and watched Sabrina drank from the bottle. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed. I watched for her chest to rise but it never did. My older sister never spoke again.

I finally let my emotions show and began to cry. Blood was in my lungs and I knew I didn't have much time to live. Darkness began washing over my vision and I faintly smiled. _I'm a warrior_ I thought. _A true warrior. I died fighting like a Clan cat. May StarClan accept me as a warrior_.

I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling the darkness wash over before everything went truly black.

Calla and Sabrina Snow were dead.

_**A/N: *tear* I told you this was different. Instead of fire and stuff, Sabrina drank poison to not get hurt and make it painless, while Calla lived and died like a true warrior, fighting to save her sister. It kinda makes you sad, huh? :') **_


	2. Lives

_**A/N: Thank you Lilysplash for reviewing! It was sad, wasn't it? And thanks for putting it on alert too It meant a lot to me. I present to you, chapter 2!**_

(3 Person POV)

Sabrina woke up and groaned. _Where am I? _She wondered. It was a starry place, looking like diamonds have been broken apart and spread on the trees. She looked at the ground next to her and drew in a shocked gasp.

It was a perfect spot that fit the shape of Calla. _Calla! _Sabrina's mind freaked out. Where was her sister? Hearing cracking behind her, Sabrina whirled around. She drew in another shocked gasp at what it was. Three cats were approaching her.

One of them was huge, a dark brown tabby with amber eyes and a twisted jaw. He held his tail high as he padded towards Sabrina. The one on his left was golden with black spots, sorta looking like a leopard. She also had amber eyes, and her gaze was frosty looking.

The last one was beautiful. She was brown with black ears, chest, some of the spots on her back, and part of her tail. There was white on her belly, the other half of her spots, and also her tail. Basically, her tail was black, white, and brown. Her spots were black and white. Sabrina had never seen a beautiful cat like this.

The twisted tabby sat in front of her. "Welcome Sabrina." He spoke. Sabrina shrieked with fear. "Who are you?" She screamed. The leopard sighed. "Crookedstar, I told you this was a bad idea. Calla got on fine, but she told us her sister was difficult." Crookedstar glanced at the leopard. "You're right Leopardstar, she told us. But Calla and us can convince her to join." "Hello?" Sabrina snapped. "I'm right here ya know." She grumbled. Leopardstar gave her a glare that could have melted the ice caps. Crookedstar looked at Sabrina. The third tabby snickered and curled her tail around her paws.

"My oh my, look what we have here? Looks like a girl with an annoying personality." Sabrina stuck her tongue out at the she-cat, who did the same and laughed. Crookedstar sighed. "Ember, stop messing with her. You will help Sabrina get along here, right?" Ember held her paw up in a salute. "Sir yes sir!" She grinned.

"Who are you cats?" Sabrina snapped. Ember chuckled. "Jeez Sabrina, even after all that talking, you still don't know who we are?" The dark haired girl shook her head. Ember laughed again. "This is Crookedstar, once leader of RiverClan. Leopardstar over there took his place after he died. When Leopardstar died, her deputy Mistyfoot took over, and is now Mistystar."

Sabrina shook her head. "And who are you?" She grumbled. Ember snickered. "Oh my dear sister, who would have such knowledge of the books?" Ember winked. Sabrina shrieked. "Calla!" She screamed. Calla laughed. "That's my name; don't wear it out." Calla grinned. "Miss me?"

Sabrina stood there not saying anything. Calla groaned and padded towards her with her tail high. Reaching Sabrina, Calla smacked her on the leg with her tail. "Sabrina!" Calla snapped. "It really is me!" Sabrina stared at her sister. "I…" She stuttered. "Why are you a cat?" She screamed.

Calla rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to go to a really quick flashback?" She grumbled. Sabrina nodded really fast. Calla sighed. "Fine. Here it goes."

_*Flashback*_

_Calla woke up and rubbed her head, checking for any signs of broken ribs or blood. Finding none, she jumped up and grinned. "I feel…alive!" She yelled. She ran to the trees, touching them. "There silver…" She muttered. _

_Calla gasped and looked around. "I'm in…StarClan!" She cried. "My dream came true!" She glanced back at Sabrina's sleeping form and ran off into the trees, grinning like a manic. _

_She ran through the trees and finally skidded to a stop at the middle of a circle full of cats. All the chattering stopped when they realized that a two-leg was in their meeting. Calla looked at all the cats and grinned. She looked around the cats and exclaimed, "Hi Bluestar!"_

_Bluestar stared at her. "Let's see whose here." Calla mused. "Leopardstar, Crookedstar, Stonefur, Feathertail, Silverstream, Oakheart, Thrustpelt,-Oh hi Thrustpelt! Your my favorite character!- Graypool, Willowbreeze, Sunstar, Hailstar, Thunder, and River. Wow. Glad to meet all of you!" Calla said happily._

_There was utter silence in the circle of StarClan cats. The leaders were staring at her and the warriors were almost fainting. "W-who are you?" Sunstar stammered out. Calla grinned. "A Twoleg that was killed by someone evil along with my sister." She said simply. Cats everywhere gasped. "But you know of us!" River hissed. "How can this be?" _

_Calla shrugged. "That's my business." Calla replied. She and River got into a heated argument and Thunder finally yowled, "Stop fighting! This is serious business!" The two broke apart and grumbled something. "Is there a prophecy?" Calla asked casually. River and Thunder stared at her. "…Yes." Thunder admitted. River snorted. "You can't help us!" He growled. _

_Willowbreeze stepped forward. "We must tell her the prophecy! It would help us. Please, let us tell her!" Crookedstar looked at his mate and nodded. "Then we shall." He declared._

_*End of Flashback*_

Sabrina was so still she could have been a statue. Calla sighed and flicked her tail. "After that they made me a cat, and gave me nine lives to live." She said simply. Sabrina shook her head. "So you're telling me that you became a cat and got nine lives just like a cat is rumored to have and I'm supposed to become a cat like you and save a huge bunch of cats?"

Calla shrugged. "When you put it like that, then yes." Sabrina stared at her and fainted on the spot. Calla groaned and facepalmed. _**(A/N: Or can you as a cat? O.o?)**_ "We can still change her." Crookedstar sighed. Calla just nodded and watched her sister. Leopardstar flicked her tail and cats appeared out of the stars.

River stepped forward and pressed his nose to Sabrina's forehead. The silver tom murmured some words and Sabrina's body shimmered. Then her body suddenly shrank into a sleeping form of a cat. Sabrina moaned in her sleep and River dipped his head. "I have given her the first life." He said simply. Crookedstar, Leopardstar, Oakheart, Willowbreeze, Stonefur, Feathertail, Graypool, and Calla stepped forward.

River nodded at Crookedstar. "I gave her respect for her new clanmates." He rumbled. Crookedstar pressed his nose to Sabrina's forehead. "With this life I give you modesty to always let you and others to be a hero." He whispered. Sabrina's body jerked as she received the life in her sleep.

The others gave lives such as loyalty, bravery, hope, determination, cleverness, and courage. Finally Calla came forward. She looked down at her sister, who was finishing her last life. Calla leaned forward and pressed her nose to Sabrina's forehead. "My dear sister." She whispered. "With this life I give you love, to love and care for your clanmates."

Sabrina's body jerked again before falling still. Crookedstar dipped his head. "Calla, you have chosen your name, and from this day forward you shall be known as Ember." Ember dipped her head to acknowledge her new name. Crookedstar looked at the sleeping form of Sabrina and thought to himself. Ember padded forward. "If I may, I have already chosen a name for her." Crookedstar blinked and nodded.

Ember sighed and looked at Sabrina's black pelt. She had oddly white paws and a tail that faded from black to white. "It's a sign." She whispered. Ember turned back to the leaders and declared, "Her name is Midnight." River dipped his head. "So be it." He rumbled. "Sabrina, from this day forward you will be known as Midnight." Midnight rolled over in her sleep.

Ember looked at River. "Will we remember our Twoleg life?" River hesitated. "…Yes." He finally said. "You will remember everything to help you to save the clans." Ember dipped her head and turned back to her sister, green eyes gleaming. "So we have loner names; does this mean we have to go to the barn?" This time Leopardstar answered for her.

"Yes, you have to prove your worth to RiverClan, since that will be the clan you join. No other clans, understand?" Ember nodded again. "Can we have mates?" She asked hesitantly. Feathertail looked at her. "Yes you can." She replied. Ember smiled and nodded. "Thank you all for this. I have dreamed of this meeting, never knowing that it would come true." Ember bowed her head. River padded forward and touched his nose to Ember's forehead. He murmured something and Ember shimmered then vanished. Behind him, Midnight's body also shimmered and vanished. There was a sigh of relief from the StarClan cats.

River turned to the other RiverClan cats. "Go on, go back to the camp." He rumbled. Everyone dipped their heads and padded on. River flicked his tail at Oakheart. "Stay behind. I need to get someone else." Oakheart nodded and sat down. River soon came back with a sandy tom with a white splash on his chest and bright green eyes. "Thrustpelt." Oakheart spit.

Thrustpelt snarled at him. "It's you." He growled. River stepped in between them. "Now don't fight." He warned. "I bring you both here to ask you a favor." Oakheart sat as far away from Thrustpelt as possible. River sent them an icy green glare and curled his tail over his paws. "I want you to be warriors in the living RiverClan. If they do have mates, then I want them to have good and loyal warriors."

Oakheart looked shocked and Thrustpelt blinked. "Do we have a choice?" Thrustpelt asked. River shook his head. "Nope. You are both going to RiverClan. You will also keep the same name as before, to not change it." Thrustpelt shuddered. "Ugh. Fish." He stuck his tongue out. "Slimy, wormy fish that's disgusting." He grumbled.

River sighed and muttered, "Fish is delicious." Then he cleared his throat and stood up. "Go on to the Starpool and go down to RiverClan. You both need to be ready for Ember and Midnight's arrival." The two toms dipped their heads and River padded off.

Thrustpelt jumped up and snarled at Oakheart. "You took my future mate!" He growled. Oakheart smirked. "But she chose me." He said with a smirk. Thrustpelt calmed down and sighed. "I hope we get mates." He muttered. Oakheart just shook his head and got up. "Come on Thrustpelt, we need to get to the Starpool. I'm going to be the first there." Oakheart grinned. Thrustpelt jumped into a crouch. "Bring it on fish-face." He laughed. Oakheart complained about the name while Thrustpelt shot off, laughing as he went.

Thrustpelt reached it first and waited for Oakheart. The red tom appeared and almost collapsed. "That…hurt…" Oakheart wheezed. Thrustpelt grabbed some moss and put drops of the Starpool on it and pushed it to Oakheart. The sandy tom reached down and lapped the water. Oakheart did the same and both toms shimmered and vanished.

But far away, two she-cats appeared at a barn with a prophecy. Ember murmured the words and looked worried. "The prophecy takes about us and other cats. Who?" She wondered. Still thinking about the prophecy, she lay down next to Midnight and fell asleep.

_When the Ember and Midnight meet the Thrust and the Oak, the four will bring peace to the clans with their offspring to save us all._

_**A/N: And done with chapter 2! Er, sort of prologue XD Over 2,000 words :D YAY! I'm so happy X3 So who do you think will get Thrustpelt and Oakheart? It's sorta easy to tell :3 Everyone, I have to go to D.C for a special conference (Preteen here!) and I can't bring my laptop. So I'll be gone for a week starting on Saturday -.- So see you on next Saturday!**_


End file.
